cyber_hero_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Saitou-Yokawa
"Your fate, your freedom, and your origin. Now I'm back to work for the YOKAWA HAIKATZU!!" '''Saitou-Yokawa '''is a recurring antagonist who appears in Cyber Hero: Future Strike. He is a co-founder of Yokawa Haikatzu who takes Shikage's place after his death. He is a grandson of Shikage-Yokawa, a main villain in Cyber Hero: Heroes of Freedom and a secondary villain in Future Strike. He is one of CHRONOS associates under Dr. Vlad-Chronosky along with his criminal partner Misaka-Haikatzu. After being defeated by Cyber Guy, he transform himself as Commander Saitou. After CHRONOS defeat, it is possible that he survived after being defeated once again by Cyber Guy as his alter-ego. As a result, he partially escaped from the battle along with Harumi, Ideki, and Misaka. In Cyber Hero: New Horizons, Saitou is taken his leadership by a dictator Miyu-Harashime, but he is now as a commander-in-chief. After the death of Miyu, he was disgraced when he saw an explosion in the sky then later escaped when the police and government officials arrived. He was encountered by the protagonist in the Yokawa Galactic Battlestation in order to capture him and take him back to earth, but it was interrupted when Chalace-01 awakens. After he and his comrades escaped from the battle station, he was presumed to be killed by Chalace. In Cyber Hero: Source of Power, it is rumored that the one who was killed by Chalace was a clone of him in order to trick Cyber Guy from being captured. However, it is possible that Saitou successfully escaped and returned to earth in order to hide his true identity by plastic surgery. Later, his true identity is now hidden under the name Merx, a co-founder of NOCTURNE who is responsible for the incidents across America then became a CEO and founder of his own private company known as MERX Corporation. Background Write the first section of your page here. Trivia *It is possible that he and his comrades had escaped into the outer space in order to stay out from authorities who are wanted him to get incarcerated. This is the reason why the Yokawa Haikatzu are absent in Cyber Hero: Generation C. *He is the only founder of the Yokawa Haikatzu who is still alive or living. *In Cyber Hero: Mission Earth 2nd, he appears as one of the bosses in the final mission which he can be faced after you defeat Miuwa. However, he only fights with his standard form. He reappears as a mid-boss in Cyber Hero: World Mission which can be encountered in the Yokawa Galactic Battle station in the final story mission before the player encounters Chalace-01. However, his standard appearance is only appeared as a non-playable in-game character when he encountered by the player before he transform into his armored battle form which served as his first form. Like Shikage-Yokawa, he has five forms rather than three which are standard form. Gallery Saitou-Yokawa - Supreme Galactic Armor.png Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Yokawa Haikatzu Members Category:CHRONOS Category:Japanese Category:Interdimensional Cybernoids Category:Deceased Characters